Lessons Learned
by tatertots370
Summary: Seth tutors Summer, but it's not as simple as it seems. Post"The Rescue". Fluff with some drama sprinkled in. Complete!
1. The Worst Stalker Ever

**_Lessons Learned-_**

**One-The Worst Stalker Ever**

**Disclaimer:** I own no _The O.C._ I don't have any comics either, besides a few _Betty & Veronica_s.

**A/N: **I accidentially (Damn it!) removed _The Plan_, so I decided to make this my trashy story instead. I like it better, fluff is fun. ) Would that be okay if I made some parts POVs and some third person? Suggestions welcome. It's after "The Rescue". Yay, isn't the first day fun? Also, I wrote Summer to have a hint of total insecurity, but alo confindence. Yes, on purpose.

* * *

Seth Cohen is definitely the worst stalker ever.

Like I don't notice him staring at me all the time. I mean, I don't wanna flatter myself but I've totally seen him checking me out. Gross. Well, I don't _really_ notice him staring at me all the time.

Okay, so I probably wouldn't know who he was unless I didn't have Chemistry, Ancient Civilizations, and Algebra with him and if his new semi-brother wasn't Coop's boyfriend or if I spent my trip to TJ with him. I have no idea how we're even in the same classes because I suck ass at math, but whatever. I mean, I had to take Pre-Algebra twice. Apparently, Cohen skipped it to take extra English classes during freshman year or something.

So, I'm in Ancient Civ and I look over at him. He's just staring with a dumb look on his face. He gets all pink and turns away. Oh, smooth one, emo-geek, I'll never know now!

Oh, great, now Liza's babbling about how she snapped her bra in gym. I swear this girl is like the epitome of dumb blonde. How many people can fail their driver's test because when they had to make a left turn, they made a right turn? At least she's school-smart. Honestly, why else would I pick her to be my partner? I'm not dumb in Ancient Civ, actually.

Really, I'm not. Just in Algebra.

Why am I still even thinking about the emo-geek? He's a loser, and way too far down for me. Just because Marissa and Chino will probably hook up and have a shitload of quiet, brooding, hot kids doesn't mean Cohen and I will. Even though our kids would be cute. Ew, kids with Cohen? Maybe I should listen to Liza's story now.

I glance over at Cohen one last time. Okay, why the hell is he still staring at me? I'm not that interesting, and I'm not hot. What the hell does he see in me?

He gets all pink again. Ugh, why do I feel bad? He's a dork. I am so _not_ into dorks.

Okay, so I flash him a little smile back. He looks like he's about to piss himself and starts chattering like a damn monkey to that blonde chick from Pittsburgh next to him. She rolls her eyes.

Whoa. That bitch did _not_ just scowl at me.

Whatever, class is almost over and I have a lot to do later today. Like, defend Coop and watch her get all giddy with Chino and weepy over Luke.

Um, he cheated on her, like a billion times. She didn't even like him anyway. I still can't believe she let him screw her for her first time. Isn't virginity supposed to be special?

Okay.

I've got Algebra up next. Class is officially over and I can stop thinking about dumbass Cohen.

"So, Sum, you're gonna write up the report, right?"

Oh, right, Liza. Forget about her for a second. It was pleasant. I nod and take the sheet of paper out of her hand. She smiles.

"Tell Riss I'm sorry," she mutters.

Um, for what? Liza didn't actually do anything to Coop. I mean, she gave Luke head last year, but I think everyone but me did that. I give her a confused look, she gets it.

"For talking about her,"

I nod and attempt to suppress a laugh.

"Liza...Don't worry," I advise before walking off to math.

* * *

Okay, this is going to be a shocker.

I'm not listening to Mrs. Berg ramble on about some formula. Instead, I'm flipping through the new Bloomingdale's catalogue.

Ooh! Marc Jacobs jacket. Adorable.

Of course, Cohen is sitting next to me, his little gal pal on the other side. I wish I had someone else in my class. I don't know, maybe Coop. Liza would be better then listening to the Urban Outfitters Twins talk about comics.

Oh, I'm sorry, Tinkerbell, _graphic novels_.

Like it even matters. Um, nobody's gonna care about comics except for pre-pubescent boys and geeks. Okay, so what if I liked _Betty & Veronica_? I don't have conversations about _Spiderman #148_'s dialogue.

I have _not_ been intentionally listening to their conversation. I can't help that they're next to me. Even though it's interesting to listen to two people so into something so trivial. It's like me and Holly talking about Coach purses. It's pointless, but entertaining.

I don't think I'll be talking with Holly any time soon. She kind of did screw my best friend's ex. Oh, and I jumped her. Too bad Cohen pulled me back. I could've totally kicked her ass.

Wow, class is already done. That was like five seconds. Thank God. Something in this day has been quick and painless.

"Summer Roberts, can I see you?"

I whirl around in the doorway. Are you telling me Mrs. Berg wants to talk to me? Oh, fuck. This should be just super. I nod and walk towards her desk.

The bitch doesn't even say hi. She just yells out, "Seth Cohen, I'd like to speak with you as well,"

Seth walks like a klutz up to her desk. He's wearing a big-ass grin and his hair's all tousled, kind of sexy...In a little-boy way. Ew. No, not sexy.

"Summer, last year your math grades were much less then satisfactory. Seth's, on the other hand, were excellent. I don't want you going down that same road," she lectures.

I nod knowingly, like I even have an idea. I know I suck at everything math. I've gotten grounded like twenty times because of it.

"Seth, I'm asking you to tutor Summer. Would it be convenient for you?" she asks him.

Okay, am I not involved in this too? Or am I required to do this crap?

Cohen nods and she's all, "Oh, this is great! You two need to work out times! Blah blah bitch blah,"

Seth trails behind me like a little lost puppy, asking if Tuesdays are okay and if we should meet after school. I look at him finally, and he really does have that little doggie-quality to him. It's pretty cute.

Okay, I'll admit Cohen has cute hair...And cute eyes. All right, I'm stopping before I get carried away.

"Friday afternoons?" I offer.

He agrees and scurries off.

So, now I'm being tutored by a loser, my best friend is at the bottom of the social ladder, and I'm pretty much alone.

Just an awesome first day. Awesome.


	2. Bicker and Babble

**_Lessons Learned-_**

**Two-Bicker and Babble**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** A short chapter, kind of not up to par. By the way, I have no idea if chicken ass smells good or bad. I'm a little lost as to where I should take this, I have a few vague ideas, but they're far ahead. Suggestions are very welcome.

* * *

I'm not putting on an extra dabble of my Abercrombie perfume for Cohen. I don't care about how he thinks I smell. In fact, he can think I smell like chicken ass for all I care.

Funny, he smells pretty good.

Wow, the Cohen home is nicer then I remembered. I asked Coop if she wanted to come, she got all wah. She said something about Chino and her being on bad terms. He saw her talking to Luke, some crap like that.

Um, did I ask for a life story?

Of course, I didn't say that. How evil would that make me? No, instead, I got all "I understand," and hung up.

Seth's dad answers the door. He's friendly enough, better then most guys' dads. But _someone _needs to get those eyebrows waxed. I mean, _wow_, it's like a forest in those things.

Mr. Cohen shows me to Seth's room. Just a little awkward. I didn't know we'd be doing this in his bedroom. Oh God, that was kind of naughty.

Ew, anything naughty with Cohen, is just, _ew_!

"Hey, Summer. Um, you can sit on my bed," he greets. Aw, he's blushing.

"I'm the first girl you've ever had in your bedroom, huh?" I ask. It wasn't supposed to come out as bitchy, but that's the same with a lot of things I say.

He nods. Now I feel really mean. Damn Cohen!

"Well, don't get used to it," I snap.

Okay, now _that_ was like, ultra-mean. Can I blame it on my espresso this morning? Yes. The Starbucks bitch gave it to me instead of my frappacino. Damn Starbucks bitch!

"Um, do you want to just review the homework?" he asks.

I nod. Ooh, this not talking thing might work out for me, that way he won't go and weep to little Tinkerbell after this. Ugh, she's annoying. Who just waltzes into a town and thinks they know, like, everything?

He starts talking about putting _x_ over 28 and dividing both sides. It's boring, but he's an improvement from Mrs. Berg. I actually sort of understand it. Okay, not really, but a little!

"Summer? Do you get how _x_ would equal -34?"

I lean over his shoulder. His neck is pretty warm, got a little stubble there. Kind of hot. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Um, kind of," I reply. By 'kind of', I mean 'no'.

He explains it again. "See?" he asks.

Hm, I kind of do, actually. I nod. "You're good at this tutoring thing,"

He shrugs and closes the book. "Mrs. Berg wants us to have a few sessions, enough until you do well on the next quiz," he explains.

A few more? One is awkward enough.

My stomach rumbles. I glance over at his clock. It's 5:57. I _need_ to eat. "Cohen, you guys have, like, food, right?" I ask.

"No. Here we starve ourselves," Geek-Boy replies. Oh, now he went from shy to snappy in two seconds flat. Good for him.

"Does Tinkerbell like that?" I snap back. Damn, where'd that come from?

It's not like I'm jealous. Why would I be jealous of a bleached blonde chick who can't even match her clothes?

Seth shoots me a 'look'. Let's be honest, he can so not pull that off. He'll have to talk in, say, four seconds. Silence kills him, I just know it.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fou—"So what do you wanna get?"

There it is.

* * *

"China City? You dragged me to a Chinese place called China City? China is a country, this is the most geographically incorrect restaurant," Cohen's blabbering. I take offense. China City is good, okay?

"Only dorks care about geography of where they eat," I say, "You didn't even have to come. In fact, I'd rather you leave. Now,"

Seth doesn't even pause before replying, "Why? Would it be bad for business for a potential customer to see you with another guy? I'm sure Big Leon might be upset,"

Uh! He just totally called me a whore, which I am not, by the way. Ugh. One second Cohen is staring at me, and the next he's bantering with me like he's just discovered the concept that is wit. Yeah, I'll admit he's funny, but not funny enough for me to actually laugh.

"Screw you," I mutter. That's all I could think of? I lose. I kick him under the table. He winces in pain. Oops, a little too much force!

"Rage…Blackouts…Right,"


	3. A Bumpy Ride

**_Lessons Learned_-**

**Three- A Bumpy Ride**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own _The O.C._

**A/N:** Yes, I know the ending of the chapter is pretty un-Summer, but I can't add in snarky comments while it's a serious and romantic scene! The whole Summer commentary _thang_ should be back in full-force next chapter, but this is the least of the drama. My version of the carnival from "The Heights" is included.

* * *

A dull week until Thursday when I got home after going out with Daddy and Coop had left me a ton of messages on my cell and home phone. She was sniffling and everything. She said Ryan and her got in this huge fight and that they weren't together anymore. I ran right over.

So here I am, on the couch at her dad's next to a Weepy Marissa with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and an "Alias" marathon. How a spy with a gazillion wigs makes her feel better about breaking up with her new boyfriend comforts her, I'll never know.

Somehow, I keep thinking about Cohen. That's weird, like mega-weird.

"Sum?" she sniffs.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Should...Should I call him?" she asks in her little baby voice.

I shrug. "Would it be that awful? You guys are just gonna get back together, you know that," I say.

She sighs and takes another bite of the ice cream. "Is this fat-free?" she asks.

I shake my head. "You're in pain, Coop, it doesn't matter," I reply. It's true.

"I'm gonna call him," she says, "No, I can't. I really can't!"

I grab the phone from the table next to us. "Call or don't," I snap. She's eating all the ice cream, I have reason.

She puts the phone back down. "Don't," she sighs.

* * *

School's been pretty uneventful all day, except for when Coop saw Chino and they exchanged sad glances. Aw. I feel bad. Seriously, I do.

Liza pops right in front of me. Wow, how'd she make that outfit, a few napkins? Like seriously, her boobs are about to pop out and say hello. Ew.

"Sum! Take one!" she yelps excitedly, holding out a neon orange flyer.

_"Time for the Annual Kick-Off Carnival! Get psyched, Harbor!"_ Oh, super. I can tell this is the work of Liza.

Marissa does the really business-ish stuff usually. I came to that conclusion after she rambled about it all lunch.

"Can't wait," I mutter.

Liza prances off. This is just what I need. Way to ruin my Friday.

"Look, you guys, I thought you found a new pastime over the summer, you know, not kicking my ass,"

That's unmistakably Cohen's voice.

"Ow...Apparently not,"

That's unmistakably Cohen getting his ass kicked.

I run over and almost trip in my heels. Damn Steve Maddens!

"You guys, get the hell away from him!" I yell.

No, no, no. Am I defending Cohen? Before this summer, I wouldn't have even _noticed_, and now I'm intervening? What the fuck is going on?

This year is so screwed up.

The two guys, Nick and...Damn it, it's Ben. Ben the evil ex. He was such an ass, dumping me 'cause I had some pride and didn't let him in my pants.

"What the hell are you doing, Robbie?" I hate the dumbass nickname. Robbie? Ugh.

"Don't call me Robbie, cock face!" I say.

"Once we're over you've downgraded to this loser?" he asks.

My face is heating up. Oh God, is my arm tingling. This isn't good, not good, _not_ good.

I lunge forward and start punching the hell out of his stomach. Cohen's just looking on, half in horror and half in happiness for a few seconds but then pulls me off.

"Calm, breathe, calm, breathe," he recites.

He's right. Do it the calm way. I take a few breathes...And give Ben a nice, swift kick in the balls.

Asshole deserves it.

"God, you are such a bitch, no wonder I dumped you for Stacy!" he says, wincing with pain.

My eyes get a little blurry with tears and Cohen notices, along with Ben, who has chuckled a little.

"Don't call her that," Seth says firmly. Oh, all protective. Someone grew balls in ten seconds!

"What are you gonna do, Cohen? Get your boyfriend to come and hurt me?" Ben tempts and Nick laughs along.

"You know what? I think your ass has already been kicked by the girl who was just too good for you, and decided not to sleep with you and get five hundred STDs," Seth retorts.

I guess just about everyone knows why Ben and I are over. It was a _little_ messy. We kind of did break up in the middle of Dana's party after I caught Stacy and Ben making out.

Ben doesn't say anything, so I walk away with Cohen beside me.

"Wow, a girl totally kicked the ass of the guy I couldn't. My ego just inflated one million sizes," he says.

I smile for a second. "I just did that because Ben's an ass and Luke's friend," I snap. It's not a lie; I'm just not finishing the fact that I also did it because I might just have a teensy crush on him. Which I don't.

I said might!

Seth flashes me that look of knowing and I stop walking to face him. "Well, thanks anyways. You're going to the carnival?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't think if I did or didn't that it'd have any affect on you," I reply.

"Just wondering, Anna and I are gonna be there, so..." he trails off.

"I might _just_ have better things to do," I say.

Seth brushes it off. I guess my bitchiness isn't bitchy enough for big-ass Cohen bitch anymore. _Bitch_!

"We have to have another tutoring session today, why don't we just do it in the library?" I say after he's silent.

Silent Cohen is like an oxymoron, but whatever.

"You'd have to keep your screams silent, you know," Seth jokes.

Oh, ew. He totally ruined that thing I had going for him for a second.

"Shut it, Cohen, let's go," I demand.

* * *

Cohen's sitting in the chair next to me, guiding me on how to do the next problem. It's not that hard, there are just a lot of variables. So maybe I understand it.

He's a pretty good teacher.

I finish my calculations. "Did I get it?" I ask.

Seth nods with a smile. He has a really cute grin. "Fourth in a row," he states.

He's just being so..._Nice_ right now. I do owe him a thank-you.

"Cohen...What you did for me, with Ben and all, it was really sweet. Thanks, but, like, don't tell anyone I just got all sentimental. I will kill you," I say.

He nods. "I know,"

* * *

I take another piece of my cotton candy and glance at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Coop's talking with Chino, probably working things out.

Well, look at that, now they're full on making out. I didn't need to see that. Cotton candy isn't so appealing anymore.

I look in front of myself instead, and see more kissing.

Oh, God.

Tinkerbell and Cohen.

I didn't know...I mean, I thought they were just, like, friends.

Why does it hurt so much? I mean, I don't _like_ him.

But I do. I _know_ I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be all hurt when he stuck his tongue down some chick's throat.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Oh, shit, now he's walking over.

We exchange words about the Tilt-A-Whirl and we head towards it together. Should I mention his make out with Pittsburgh?

"So, had fun swapping spit with Amy or whatever?" I ask as we stand in line.

It just popped out. I know he name's Anna, but I'm going for the nonchalant thing. If I know the name of the female Cohen, that'll let him know I pay attention to his life, letting him know I have some sort of feelings, and that'll just totally screw me over.

So, yeah, I pretend I don't know her name.

"It's Anna," he corrects.

"Whatever," I mumble.

"We're not together or anything," he says.

"Well, you sure acted like it," I snap.

"Why would you care?" he asks.

"I don't!" I reply.

"Well, that's good," he says.

"Great!" I say.

"You know what? I'm getting kind of sick of this little routine, Summer," he says angrily.

"What routine?" I ask. God, he's pissing me off!

"The one where you—" he starts.

The lady at the Tilt-A-Whirl asks for our tickets and we sit down together.

"The one where you pretend that..." he starts again.

"I really don't need to hear this," I interrupt.

The ride starts moving. I shut my eyes and grab on to Cohen's hand. He wraps his around mine tightly. I open my eyes and he's just smiling lightly, holding on like he'll never let go.

Our little fight has been forgotten.

I scream out as the ride moves faster, and we're shifted in different directions but he won't let go. He's holding onto my hand like its life.

It's pretty nice.

Eventually the ride stops and we get off. Oh God, I'm really, really dizzy. I stumble trying to get off the ride, but fall over... On my butt.

Ouch.

"Ow!" I shriek.

Cohen takes my hand and helps me stand, but I really can barely. "Why the hell would you go on a ride that makes you act like a drunk?" he asks.

"I don't_ know_," I whine.

He picks me up and carries me into the parking lot. I close my eyes because everything is getting really, really blurry. I feel like I might...

"Cohen, put me down," I order and he complies, lightly putting me down near the cars.

I lean over the bushes and start puking. I feel my hair being lifted from my shoulders.

Aw, Cohen's holding my hair back.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and I feel super-icky. I just barfed in a parking lot.

Seth takes my hand. "Let's get you home," he says.

* * *

I wake up and we're pulled into my driveway. I guess I fell asleep in the car. 

Cohen walks around the car and opens the door. I get out a little shaky, but I feel better. I open the door to my house. Daddy and the Step-Monster are out for the millionth time this week.

"Where's you room?" Cohen asks after locking the door.

"Upstairs," I say quietly.

He leads me to my room and flicks on the lights. "You'll be able to get into some different clothes and wash up?" he asks.

I nod quickly. There's no way Cohen's gonna see me puke and naked in one night. It just doesn't work that way.

I go into the bathroom and change into some PJ pants and a t-shirt. When I walk out, Cohen's sitting on my bed. He looks up and smiles. I smile back. He's too sweet.

He even tucks me in and everything. He gets up and walks to the door. "Good night, Summer," he whispers.

I sit up. Whoa, rush of blood. "Don't leave...Will you just, stay, tonight?" I ask.

I come back to my senses for a second. I just asked Seth Cohen to spend the night at my house. How desperate have I gotten?

He nods. For once, he's actually being quiet. Too bad it's when I want him to say something the most.

He kicks off his sneakers and lies on top of the sheets next to me after turning off the lights.

"Thanks," I whisper.

It's too easy to fall asleep next to him.


	4. Square One

**_Lessons Learned-_**

**Four- Square One**

**Disclaimer:** _The O.C._ isn't mine, neither are Botkier bags. I wish I had one, though.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, but when I finally got to finishing the chapter, the site broke down so...Very bad of me, it's Thanksgiving and I don't have my Thanksgiving fic done! That'll be up tomorrow (_Giving Thanks_) for those of you reading that. But right now, it's drama time! This isn't as fluffy as I expected.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm lying by myself. I look over at my alarm clock. 8:24, it's too early for a Saturday. 

I hear the bathroom door to open and Cohen walks over to my bed. I sit up. "Feel better?" he asks.

I nod. "Last night…thanks," I say.

He shrugs. "My mom was pretty pissed," he says.

I bite my lip. "Oh, sorry," I apologize.

"It's not your fault. Wanna get some breakfast?" he offers, standing.

I get out of my bed. "Sure,"

Oh, shit. The step-monster's probably up.

"Damn it! Who drank all the red wine?"

Yeah, the beast has awoken. Oh, God, and Seth's here! This will be so awful. She'll tell Daddy I'm slutting it up and…He's gonna _ground_ me!

"Cohen, you have to get out of here," I exclaim.

"What?" he asks.

"My step-mom's awake, if she sees you, it'll be hell. You gotta get out!" I shriek.

"Calm down, Summer. I'll just go through the back," Cohen replies.

Damn it, why's he have to be all smart? Assface.

"Fine, go through the back," I say.

We're making it downstairs pretty well. We get into the backyard.

"I'll see you Monday," he says before walking around to the front.

He's really been way too sweet. I don't get it. I mutter, "Wait,"

He turns around. "Why'd you do that for me?" I ask.

He steps forwards to come closer to me. "Cause you're Summer," he replies.

Wow, shitty answer. Like that makes any sense. I know I'm Summer, is there a deeper meaning?

"I'll always take care of you," he mumbles, looking at the pool. He's avoiding eye contact. I don't know if I'm annoyed or flattered.

"But…I'm kind of bitchy to you," I whisper.

We're really close now. It's such a teen movie moment. I think I might vomit, it's so cheesy. Nope, did that last night!

"I'm always gonna be there…still," he says. He's being so quiet I can barely hear him.

"Every time you've ignored me, yelled at me, bitched at me, has been made up for every time you've smiled at me, been nice, actually cared…" he trails off.

It makes sense now. He actually really likes me. I feel so stupid that I haven't even figured it out. For one second all the barriers that keep us apart have been knocked down, and we're just staring.

He moves in but before we can actually kiss, I hear footsteps from inside the house.

We pull apart. "Shit! Get in the pool!" I hiss.

He looks at me, confused. I can see how he might be a little puzzled. I'll solve that problem. I push him into the pool quickly and turn around just to see Daddy walk out of the house.

"Princess…What was that splash?" he asks.

He's in his bathrobe, so he's just gotten up. Good sign.

I shrug. "Abby is making me and Jess some breakfast. Want any?" he offers.

I shake my head. "I got a little sick last night," I answer. I'm just leaving out the part where one of the biggest dorks in the school took care of me and we spooned in our sleep.

It's _just_ a minor detail!

"Really, we have—" he starts, but then I remember poor Cohen in the pool.

"I said no!" I yelp.

Daddy nods and goes back inside, shutting the door. Cohen's head pops out of the pool, gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry!" I say.

"Don't…Mention it,"he says for spitting out some water.

* * *

Coop and I are meeting for lunch at Natalie's Beach Café. She's a little late, but I'm not annoyed. She walks in looking guilty and nervous.

"Hey, babe!" I greet, getting up to hug her.

"Hey Sum," she greets back, quickly sitting down.

"Does this skirt make my thighs look huge?" she asks.

I shake my head. "You don't have to worry about your thighs, Coop," I reply.

The waitress comes by. It's the usual one, Kelly. She's a bitch.

"Do you guys know what you're gonna order yet?" she asks impatiently.

I'm sorry, but I know that's not proper waitress etiquette! You're supposed to be all, "Oh, hi, can I take your order?" and all that crap.

"I'll have the grilled cheese," I say. I'm letting go this weekend.

"Um…Caesar salad," Marissa orders quietly. Something's up.

Kelly nods and walks away. Bitch!

"Coop, what's going on?" I ask.

She doesn't even look at me, she just turns away and takes a sip of her water.

"I don't really feel like talking," she murmurs.

Coop's being silent, and that's totally weird. I really wanna know what's going on! I'm not gonna pressure her. Not the way to go.

Okay…now it's awkward. Usually we can talk for hours but right now it's all…quiet. Kelly comes back with our food, and walks away. What, is she like a mute or something?

"Want some?" I offer.

She shakes her head and takes a bite of her salad. She picks around it with the fork. I think she's nervous, I don't know. I can't read her!

"I'm not hungry," she replies.

"Are you feeling okay and everything?" I ask. She seems really sad and down.

She shakes her head. "I'm _fine_! You don't have to ask like five million questions!" she snaps.

Okay, Coop is never, _ever_ moody. If she turns into a bitch, she basically gives warning by flashing looks that scream, "Entering Bitch-Mode!"

"Coop, seriously, what's going on?" I ask.

Where'd the no pressure go?

"I mean, if you wanna tell me," I add.

She shrugs. "Last night…" she starts quietly.

"I almost slept," she lowers her voice even more, "with Ryan,"

_Ooh_! Not bad, Coop! Wait…something must be wrong? Oh my God, did he have a vagina or something? Oh, ew, I probably shouldn't ask that.

"Uh-huh…" I say.

"I didn't want to, after the whole Luke thing. I don't know, it was just…weird. I feel really…" she trails off.

"Uncomfy?" I suggest. It's a word...sort of.

She nods. "I wanna go home, maybe I'll call him,"

"Good idea,"

* * *

This could very well be the worst Monday of all time. I wake up sick, I forgot my Ancient Civ book, got yelled at in Gym, and I dropped my Botkier bag in a puddle of Sprite.

"Hey, Summer!"

Oh, great, it's Cohen.

"I'm not in the mood," I snap, turning to him. He's leaning against the locker.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Just peachy. Don't you have some comic book convention to go to?" I reply.

He's quiet. "We have a tutoring session…" he says.

I cut him off and slam my locker."I know, can't wait," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day," I apologize.

"It's alright," he says, "I just hope everything's been okay…"

I grab his hand and nod. "I'm fine," I say quietly.

"Hey, Robbie!" I hear a group of people shout. It's a few guys and girls. I jump away from Cohen immediately.

"_Ew_! You freak, get away from me!" I yelp, swatting him in the arm.

"Hey guys!" I say with a smile before walking off in the opposite direction.

I can't get that puppy-Cohen look out of my head.

* * *

I'm walking to my car to go home and ditch Study when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whirl around. Oh, it's Tinkerbell.

"What?" I ask.

"You're really screwing up," she states confidently. God, how has she _ever_ had friends?

"Excuse me, Ashley?" I say. I'm going for the nonchalant thing again. Don't know her name…La la la...

She doesn't even flinch. "I know you like Seth. Just accept and move on from your little popularity beliefs, or he's gonna move on from _you_," she replies.

"Well, wouldn't you like that?" I ask in my bitchy tone.

"Seth doesn't like me that way, okay? So I'm gonna try not to like him that way either. You're lucky he's still giving you the time of day," she answers.

"I don't really have time for a lecture," I say, turning back around.

"Then fine. I'll see you around," she says before walking away.

Ugh, bitch! Who goes around lecturing people? Oh, right, Tinkerbell!

But did she make sense? Was it true?

Please, God, no.

* * *

I didn't even get into my car before I realized I had to meet Cohen in the library, so I decided to forget it.

"Okay, Cohen, I'm here," I say as I sit down at the table.

"You know my name?" he mutters without looking up.

"Cohen, don't. Let's just get this over with,"I say, annoyed. What gives him the right to be all asshole with me?

Okay, let's not think of that answer.

"I already wrote up the lesson," he says, holding out a few sheets of paper, "So you don't have to go through the awful torture of being seen with me,"

"Cohen…I'm sor—" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Don't even bother, alright? You're always saying sorry, but, you know what? You never mean it. I've tried to talk to you for the longest time, and I finally get your attention, and you can't even say a word to me in public. I really thought you'd turn out to be different, but you didn't, so I'm done. Good luck on the test," he says before getting up and leaving me alone.

Damn it.

My vision's blurring. I can't be crying actual tears over this loser. I don't _like_ him. He's just a stalker-ish geek, and it was never supposed to even get beyond a glance.

But it got so much farther, but now it's back at square one. And I'm the one who wants it to go farther.

Square one's a bitch.


	5. Translation

_**Lessons Learned-**_

**Five- Translation**

**Disclaimer: **No _O.C._

**A/N: **I'm _reeeeeally_ sorry for the delay, it's just I wrote it, then re-wrote it, then went back to this, and had tons of work to do, plus a vacation, but now I'm back and I'll try to update more often. Funny, this fic was supposed to be fluffy, but not so much. I'll be wrapping this up soon, seeing as I've put these two through as much "Will they or won't they?" as the show probably will. Big thanks to **BlueStarGirl** for pre-feedbacking this chapter. Enjoy, and drop a review please!

* * *

My house phone's ringing like there's no tomorrow. Can't I do my English paper in silence? 

"Hello," I answer, half-expecting it to be Cohen.

Ever since our little library showdown, I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe it's 'cause I lost. I never lose, especially with Cohen.

"Summer, this is Jimmy Cooper, I'm Marissa's dad,"

"I know," I reply.

Why is Coop's dad calling me? Surprise party? That'd be so awesome!

"Marissa got in an accident," he says quietly.

"What?" I sputter. An accident? No…

"She was," he stops. I can hear him breathing, "drunk. Ryan was in the car and they're pretty hurt. You should get down here. The doctors said—"

I drop the phone and fall back on the floor.

* * *

I rush to the hospital, not bothering to put on any make-up or anything. Coop's dad brings me to the room where she's all hooked-up. She hasn't woken up. 

She looks so perfect. I know its so cliché, but even with all those tubes and her eyes closed, she looks like an angel.

Coop's always an angel. She's always perfect. She just can't fuck up. And even when she fucks up, like today, nobody looks at it like a fuck-up.

It's an angel fallen. She's scarred. She's damaged.

She fucked up, and bad.

That doesn't matter, what matters is that she wakes up and gets out of that bed so we can go shopping at the Plaza and chill by the pool and go back to our bullshit lives.

I run into the hospital waiting room to get away, only to find Seth talking quietly to a distraught Caitlin.

Oh, God, I forgot all about her.

"Summer…" Cohen quietly says.

"I'm gonna go find my dad," Caitlin whispers before scurrying off, like always.

"What?" I yell.

"It's gonna be okay. It'll be okay," he says calmly, helping me sit down.

"It's not gonna be okay! Coop, she's…God, she'd always be the sane one in the situation but she can't be. I need her…" I shout, slowly turning into whimpering.

Cohen wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I just start bawling. I can't stop. I know Coop will be fine…and Chino…I haven't even thought about Chino.

He's Seth's brother. I haven't even been thinking about what he's going through…

"How's Chino?" I ask.

"A little bumped up, stable," he answers back sufficiently.

I look up at him. He's got tears in his eyes, he knows how it is. He's gonna make sure I'm okay.

Cohen's my white knight. He might wear dorky t-shirts and listen to shit music, but he's my white knight.

So, I kiss him. Every princess kisses her white night.

Cohen pulls away.

Every white knight kisses back.

"Cohen?" I ask, sort of confused.

"We need to focus on Marissa and Ryan right now..." he states.

I nod. He's right. We'll figure this out when everything goes back to normal. It has to.

I close my eyes and lean on his shoulder and try to go to sleep. We're gonna be here a while.

* * *

I wake up and look in the mirror. My face is totally drained of color, and I have blackheads popping up everywhere. I've totally forgotten to wash my face. 

The one time I've gone to school all week has been hell. I can't focus on anything, I just keep wondering if Coop's okay. Chino got out of the hospital after three days, but she's…gone.

She was fine after a week, but her mom sent her away to rehab. I know she needs it, but, damn, I need her.

It's so weird. Coop's been my best friend since the third grade, and now she's just gone. I have to stop isolating myself. Daddy even threatened me with a psychiatrist.

Right, because _I'm_ the one with the mental issues in the family.

Whatevs.

I get to school and, I'm not even sure where this is coming from, but I just walk up to Cohen.

"You said we'd figure this out when Marissa and Ryan were okay," I state.

He nods. "Now?" he asks skeptically.

"No, in ten years. Yes, _now_, why the hell would I be coming up to you _now_?" I ask. Sometimes he's a real dumbass.

"Summer, I don't even understand you. It's like you speak a different language. One second, I'm sleeping in your bed, then next, you're pushing me away in the halls, then you're kissing me, and then you don't speak to me. I…I don't _get_ you," he says.

"I've been in a really bad place, Cohen," I reply. That's all I can think of, everything else is just…there.

"I don't wanna be the guy you come to when you're sick or in a bad place. I don't want a part of you; I need all of you, Summer. Okay? So just translate whatever language you've been speaking," Cohen spits out.

I don't even know what to say.

I don't even know how to understand myself. How am I supposed to tell him?

"I don't know," I mumble.

"I guess it's for the better. You're Summer Roberts, I'm…I'm Seth Cohen, so us, whatever 'us' is, just wasn't meant to happen," he announces.

"So, that's it?" I ask.

"Is it?" he responds.

Why don't they teach _this_ in Algebra I?


	6. Final Exam: End

**_Lessons Learned-_**

**Six- Final Exam**

**Disclaimer: **No, in all this time I haven't updated I haven't been getting the rights to _The OC._

**A/N: **I actually had posted this a while ago, and then I realized around last week that it never worked. So I had to re-write it, but I actually like this version better. I'll also be posting this on my LJ too if you want to replies to your reviews. Not many people know my LJ name though. Anyways, I've loved writing this story, it's been really fun actually. Who doesn't like writing as early-season one's ditzy but lovable Summer! It was good SS filler fic until the reunion for me and I hope it was for you guys too! Thanks for all the reviews, it really is awesome that you take time to just say you like it at that. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

I walk into Algebra and guess what? One seat left. Next to Cohen and Tinkerbell. This can't get any worse.

"I hope you all remembered to study," Mrs. Berg says.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

I totally forgot about the test. With Coop gone and this whole Cohen crap…I cannot believe I'm about to fail. I can't. I'll just think of everything Cohen taught me.

I look down at my paper. I'm gonna do this.

* * *

I need Coop. It's Wednesday night, _The Valley_'s on and I'm alone. Like always. Because recently? I've really been screwing up.

I grab the phone and dial the number to Coop's dorm or whatever it is. Two rings, then "Hello,"

Oh my God, it's _so_ good to hear her again. I need intense Coop therapy now.

"Coop…" I whisper.

"Sum! What's up?" she shrieks into the phone.

I flinch. "God, don't make me go deaf," I reply. Does rehab increase voice volume or something?

"How's Ryan?" she asks automatically.

"I," I pause, "I don't know. I need help,"

Coop's silent, I guess that's my cue. "I don't know what to do about Cohen. He's all over that Pittsburgh chick, and I shouldn't care, right? But I mean, there's never been a guy like him that's all...nice to me. You know, right? And If I really like him, and he likes me, then why's he with Tinker-bitch?" I explain in a quick breath.

"Well...do you even know if they're going out?" Coop asks slowly.

"No, but like, hel-lo!" I say. God, is it not obvious? "She's all, 'Oh, Cohen, I'll save you from Summer!' and he's all 'Blah blah comic books!'"

Coop says nothing. Fuck this silent thing, I didn't call for her to not say anything. What bull. "Coop!" I shriek.

"Sum, I'm gone, okay? Do you get it? I don't get to see you, I don't get to see Ryan, I don't get to see my sister of my dad. And that was all because I kept fucking up. So just think about it, because..." she stops, "You get it, right?"

I bite my bottom lip and then stuff a few popcorn cornels into my mouth and grind them with my teeth. "Yeah. I do," I mutter softly.

And I actually do, it's not like when I'd tell Cohen I'd get the math because it would make me look smart. It's serious. I need to stop being in denial or I'll lose him. If I already haven't.

"So...how are you?" I ask.

"I'm okay. There are some really nice people here, except for this girl Marie..."

* * *

First period of the day – Algebra. I guess I better just get it over with. I spot Cohen alone. So Pittsburgh hasn't gotten here yet. Or maybe she just isn't here. Probably chocked on some super-edgy food or like, got a head infection from her crappy blonde hair dye. That job is _so_ do-it-yourself. But whatevs, not the point.

I walk over slowly and then grab Cohen's hand. He looks down at my skeptically. I want to say something, but I can't. It's weird, I always know what to say but now I just...can't.

"I talked to Coop and I – " I start, but Ms. Berg cuts me off. Damn that slut!

"Everyone take your seats," she orders. It's such an order.

I sit down next to Cohen. "Summer, I don't understand what's going on," he states.

"I just...I'm sorry," I spit out.

"Miss Roberts, please stop talking," Ms. Super-Bitch demands.

Ugh, why can't this all just be _over_ with?

* * *

Finally I can clear things up with Cohen. The thing is, I don't know what to say. At all. Do I ask him out, do I tell him I want to be...a thing?

"Miss Roberts and Mr. Cohen, please come to my desk,"

Oh, guess who? What a surprise!

We both stand there. I hope this is quick.

"Miss Roberts, I'm not giving back the quizzes until tomorrow, but I thought you should see yours," she explains as she hands me the paper.

Oh. My. God! 92! That's like all of my grades combined and multiplied by four.

"And so this means, Mr. Cohen, that your tutor sessions are done. Congratulations, you're a very good teacher," she says.

Oh.

So now I have no excuse. I really have to talk to him now.

We both walk out of there sort of slowly, sort of melancholy. "92. That's awesome," Cohen says.

I nod.

"I'll see you around," he sighs, and then walks in the opposite direction.

I take a sharp breath in, and then yelp, "Cohen, wait!"

His face says everything, "For what?". And I want to answer him.

"I..." I tilt my head, "I need some help with the extra credit," I say with a smile.

He takes a few steps towards me. "So you mean..." he trails off.

"Cohen, I mean I want you. This. I don't want to screw around anymore. So, I mean, I know I've been like the bitch of the century but if you could just like, forget that, you know? It's hard for me, I mean, I've worked on something forever and it's not so easy but," I take a breath, "I'm rambling, right? It doesn't matter. I mean, what matters is like, how _you_ feel because –"

He cuts me off, and not with words. He wraps his hands around my waist and then pulls me to him and puts his lips on mine. Wow, and you'd think a geek couldn't kiss, but Cohen defies that rule.

But he defies a lot of things.

We pull apart. "So this means that we're – " he says.

I nod. "Yeah. And you and Tinkerbell are –"

"Just friends. It's always you. Always," he whispers into my mouth before he kisses me again.

He tastes like chocolate. Like mischievousness. Like a risk. I pull him closer, and I really don't care who sees. In fact, I want _everyone_ to see. Because I have Seth Cohen and they don't.

Lesson learned.


End file.
